


Somewhere Between Point A and Point B

by Azilver



Series: Hansen AUs [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Yancy drag Chuck into the Outback for an adventure, thankfully a ranger finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between Point A and Point B

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece where Chuck and Herc are not related.

He swears that the next time one of the Beckets (Raleigh!) call and suggest an adventure he is just going to hang up the phone and go drink himself into the black. 

“Come oooon, Chuck!” The younger Becket whines. “You’re a damned kangaroo; don’t you know how to get out of here?”

“I grew up in fucking Sydney you idiot!” He growls. The only reason he’s even here is because Yancy practically begged him and now look at them! Two days out and the car breaks down in the middle of freaking nowhere, AND instead of staying with it like Chuck told them too, they walk- at least they’re still on the bloody road, dust path that it is. The only thing he knows for sure is that they’re somewhere in the Outback.

“So?”

It takes all of his considerable patience to not punch the guy. He needs to conserve his energy, Chuck tells himself. At least night’s setting in, not that that’s a real comfort. He might be a city boy but he knows about dingoes and there’s a reason for the stereotype that Oz is the most dangerous place on the planet! 

He’s just about to suggest they clear a spot and start a fire when a voice calls out, “Hey, what you blokes doing out here?”

Like some phantom from Chuck’s dirty dreams, a man steps out of the bush not ten meters from them. A fucking ranger, thank god!

It doesn’t take long to tell the man what’s happened and introduce themselves. Chuck doesn’t miss the eye roll and low “Fuckin’ tourists.” He wants to call him out on it but really, he has a point.

“Well, it’s lucky I spotted you, you’d’ve had Buckley’s if left on your own. You’re at least another day’s walk to the next station as is.” The ranger points over his shoulder. “Got a camp set up a bit back a ways here, you better join me.”

Five minutes later they’re sitting round a decent fire, with the Beckets chatting away thrilled over their adventure in the bush. Chuck sits next to Herc, the ranger, and thanks him again for the rescue.

“Surprised a local like yourself would get caught out like this.” The man admits, scratching at ginger scruff. 

“Didn’t have much of a choice.” He scoffs. “I told them it was a shit idea in the first place, not in a town car like Yancy’s. Also told ‘em not to leave the car but….” He indicates where the brothers are slowly falling asleep on top of each other like pups. 

Herc chuckles quietly, blue eyes lit by the fire. “What, you dating one of them?”

“Fuck no.” He grimaces. “Yancy’s okay, but has a brother complex that would write a Japanese manga. And Raleigh’s like a freaking puppy.” He bites his lip, casting quick look at their rescuer. The ranger is definitely good looking, all rugged features, cut jaw and broad shoulders. The type of guy Chuck likes, even if he’s a little older than he usually goes for. “I like my men a bit more on the strong and quiet side.”

He catches the small grin on Herc’s face. “Is that so?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
